Couronnements
|Lieu=Forêt enchantée Storybrooke Nouvelle Forêt enchantée }} Le couronnement est une cérémonie durant laquelle un membre de la famille royale reçoit officiellement une couronne, symbolisant le début de son règne. Il désigne également la présentation d'un nouveau membre de la famille à ses sujets. Événements thumb|200px|[[Cora présente Regina à la cour du Roi Xavier. ]] Au cours du mois de février 1945[https://twitter.com/LanaParrilla/statuses/412435053424029696/ "She's an Aquarius Feb 1st #OnceUponATime #PanNeverFails #EvilRegals", tweet] de Lana Parrilla du 16 décembre 2013., … Le samedi 24 mars 1962, la Princesse Blanche-Neige est couronnée d'un diadème le jour de son huitième anniversaire. Mais au lieu d'une journée de grandes réjouissances, le Royaume entier connaît le deuil, suite à la mort de la Reine Eva survenue au cours de la nuit. La jeune princesse, en l'absence de son père, préside alors les funérailles devant ses sujets. Au Pays des Merveilles, … thumb|200px|[[Elsa devient la Reine d'Arendelle. (Heimr Arnadalr)]] En juillet 1977, alors âgée de vingt-et-un ansD'après les informations canoniques relatives à l'univers de la franchise La Reine des Neiges de Disney, Elsa est couronnée Reine au mois de juillet suivant son 21e anniversaire. L'année 1977 correspond cependant à la chronologie du monde sans magie., la Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle est couronnée Reine, succédant ainsi à ses parents disparus en mer trois ans plus tôt. Elle dira plus tard à Emma ne pas y avoir été préparée, et avoir voulu faire mine de rien, ce qui l'a conduite malgré elle à malmener son Royaume à ses débuts. (Heimr Arnadalr ; ) thumb|200px|[[Mary Margaret Blanchard|Mary Margaret et David présentent leur fils Neal. ]] En janvier 2013Détails du calcul : • Emma naît le 22 octobre 1983. Elle est ainsi conçue neuf mois plus tôt, en janvier, lors de la lune de miel suivant le mariage de Blanche-Neige avec le Prince David. • La Malédiction de la Méchante Reine étant brisée début mars 2012, la photo de leur anniversaire à Storybrooke date nécessairement de janvier 2013, après la réapparition de la ville. • Neal naît le jour où la deuxième Malédiction est brisée, un peu plus d'une semaine après l'arrivée de Crochet à New York pour retrouver Emma. , Mary Margaret et David donnent naissance à leur fils cadet, et choisissent d'organiser une fête conviviale au Café Granny … thumb|200px|[[Merida devient Reine de DunBroch. ]] Plus tard dans l'année, à l'âge de vingt-six ans[http://www.amazon.com/Brave-Junior-Novelization-Disney-Pixar/dp/0736429123/ref=sr_1_14?ie=UTF8/ "BRAVE JR. NOVEL", article sur Amazon.] [http://www.ew.com/article/2015/10/29/once-upon-time-amy-manson-merida-brave/ "Once Upon a Time star Amy Manson on Merida's Brave quest", article] de Entertainment Weekly du 29 octobre 2015. … thumb|200px|[[Tiana est couronnée par sa mère Eudora. ]] Dans le bayou de la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée, après la victoire de la Résistance, … thumb|200px|[[Regina Mills|Regina est couronnée Gentille Reine des Royaumes Unis. ]] Aux alentours de 2023[http://tvline.com/2018/05/02/lucifer-season-3-spoilers-deaths/ "Matt's Inside Line: Scoop on Legends, Walking Dead, Lucifer, Supernatural, NCIS, Once, Code Black, H50 and More", article] de TVLine du 2 mai 2018 : « Dallas, who squeezed the encore in while filming his NBC pilot in New York, also eased my mind by confirming that Prince Neal is, finally, no longer a baby. "He makes an appearance, and he's about nine or 10". », … Déroulement Anecdotes Apparitions Références Catégorie:Cérémonies Catégorie:Moitié